Old, New, Borrowed, and Blue
by Stixer111
Summary: Ginny is getting married, and she can't help but think of a muggle rhyme Hermione once recited to her.
1. Prologue

**A/N- I know I should probably be updating Reading SS, but this little plot bunny kept me up all night! Anyway this is slightly AU, only because Fred is alive. I do not own Harry Potter, only this lovely, though slightly cliché plotline. **

Prologue

This was it. It was the day she had been planning since she was five, since she had become smitten with the brave and noble Harry Potter. And now, after years of being ignored, after years of pain, trauma, war and love, she was getting married to the Hero who had captured her heart all those years ago. In a few minutes, the ceremony would start, and as Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, the muggle poem Hermione had told her repeated in her head.

_Something old,_

_Something new, _

_Something borrowed,_

_Something blue_


	2. Something Old

**A/N- The wedding dress in this chapter is a figment of my own imagination. Any resemblance to any wedding dress real or imaginary is naught but a happy coincidence. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter either.**

Something Old

As she stared herself in the mirror, her hands nervously smoothed the exquisite off-white dress she wore.

~_Flashback_~

_The Burrow was rarely ever quiet these days. With seven children, nine counting Harry and Hermione, all done with their Hogwarts years, the twins causing havoc wherever they go, and recovering from the monstrosity known as the second wizarding war, chaotic didn't even __begin__ to describe the house. And now, there was a wedding thrown in to add to the chaos. Ginny was taking a well deserved break from the wedding planning when there was a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Who is it?" asked the exhausted Bride to be._

"_It's me dear."_

"_Come in mum." said Ginny with a smile. Mrs. Weasley entered the room holding a brown box. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" she asked. Her eyes began to water, her little girl was growing up so fast. _

"_Fine mum, just a little tired is all." Ginny replied. "So mother dearest," she asked in a casual voice that would have made Fred and George proud had they heard it, "What's in the box?" _

_Molly just smiled and handed it to her daughter. Ginny eagerly lifted the top off the box, and gasped. Inside was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a creamy off-white color, covered in elegant gold and silver swirls that seemed to move before her very eyes. The veil was made of the thinnest silk, and would just barely hide her face. "It was your grandmother's" explained her mother "and then mine. And now it's yours if you want it, unless of course you'd rather have your own? I would understand completely of course…" she was cut off by Ginny's hug. _

"_Of course I want it" she whispered, voice full of emotion "Thanks mum" Molly patted her back, tears in her eyes. Yes, her little girl was growing up._

~_end flashback_~

As Ginny smoothed down the aged fabric, she whispered, "Something Old"


	3. Something New

**A/N- The rating is up to K+ on this chapter for a mild innuendo. Still don't own Harry Potter! **

Something New

From her dress, her hands traveled to her ears, fingering the ruby and gold star shaped earrings hanging there.

~_flashback_~

_It was the day before the wedding, and things were more hectic than ever, leaving everyone in a frenzy. Everyone that is, except the bride and groom, who were nowhere to be found. _

"_I dunno Harry" said Ginny "I really feel like I should be helping mum, Fluer, and Mione." _

"_Please Gin," begged Harry "I want one special moment before we're official, and knowing Mione, I won't be allowed to see you until the ceremony tomorrow!" _

"_Fine, but only because you asked so nicely." teased Ginny. "Where are we going anyway?" _

"_You'll see…right about… now." They stopped and Ginny gasped. There, by the lake was picnic, blanket and all. In the twilight, they enjoyed a romantic and delicious candlelight dinner. _

"_You really made all this?" asked Ginny _

"_Mhm" said Harry, blushing. _

"_I didn't know you could cook!" _

"_Well, you see, I have many hidden talents." He said, waggling his eyebrows._

_Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Just what are you suggesting Mr. Potter?" she asked coyly._

"_What are you suggesting I'm suggesting my lady?" he replied, and they burst into laughter. _

_After they calmed down, she nuzzled into his chest, and together they watched the moon rise. Suddenly, Harry reached into his pocket and handed her a small velvet box. Inside were golden stars, with rubies in the center. _

"_To my Gryffindor princess, I offer you the stars and the moon." he whispered, before claiming her lips with his own._

~_end flashback_~

She turned her head from side to side, seeing the earrings glint in the sunlight. "Something new."


	4. Something Borrowed

**A/N- I'm really glad everyone liked it. I'm almost done with this story, and I promise, I'm still working on Reading SS. Oh and very, very slight Teddy/Victoire, but not really, seeing as they're small children and all.**

Something Borrowed

Her attention next went to her arms, ore more specifically, the bracelets on her arms. On most brides, the rainbow and leather braided bracelets would have taken away from the attire, but on Ginny, they added an element of childish simplicity.

~_flashback_~

_It was a few hours before the wedding and Ginny, Hermione, Fluer, Luna, Angelina (George's fiancé), Katie (Fred's fiancé), and Audrey (Percy's wife) were in a rush to get ready. Correction, they were in a rush to get Ginny ready. The other girls were already dressed in the simple yet elegant purple and gold dresses chosen by Ginny. They were also wearing all their accessories, down to the violets in their hair. Unfortunately, Ginny's accessories were a bigger problem. "You have a dress…" muttered Hermione. _

"_And quite a beautiful one at that" said Luna dreamily. _

"_I agree" said Audrey "Can you twirl?" Ginny laughed and spun around, making the gold and silver dress shine. _

"_Ah, c'est magnifique!" said Fluer. _

"_And your hair and makeup is done." Continued Hermione, as though she had never been interrupted, "You have a nice pair of shoes" she gestured absentmindedly to the golden heels at Ginny's feet. "And a lovely pair of earrings" _

"_They really are beautiful" said Angelina. Katie nodded in agreement. _

"_A necklace and bracelets!" shouted Hermione, making the others, who had begun to tune her out, jump. "You need a necklace and bracelets!" Just then the door creaked open, and a little strawberry blonde head peered in, followed by a turquoise one. 5 year old Victoire skipped in, followed by 7 year old Teddy. _

"_Aunty Ginny, why was Aunt Mione shouting?" asked the little girl innocently. _

"_Well Vicky," said Hermione "Ginny needs bracelets to wear in the wedding." Ginny felt something pull at her dress and saw Teddy with a shy smile on his little face._

"_You can have ours." He said, and without another word he and Victoire slipped off their little bracelets. Teddy's was a braided leather cord, while Victoire's was a braided rainbow thread. Ginny was touched._

"_Thank you, they're perfect!" she said. Suddenly, a worried look crossed the children's face. _

"_But you gotta give it back after the wedding, okay aunt Gin?" said Teddy_

"_Yea!" nodded Victoire "it means me an' Teddy are bestest friends forever an ever."_

"_Of course" said Ginny, smiling as she pulled her niece and godson into a tight bear hug. They giggled and ran out the door, but not before Victoire said "One day, we're gonna have a pretty wedding like this one Teddy."_

~_end flashback_~

Ginny laughed out loud, remembering the look on Fleur's face after that particular statement. She looked at the friendship bracelets again and murmured, "Something borrowed."


	5. : :

**Author's Note- I know, Boo! **

**I'm really sorry, but I have a test week coming (a horrible one, Chem, Math, AP Lit, AP Psych, and Spanish 3), not to mention a giant project due on Friday. SO….. I'm probably not going to update for a while. The next chapter of Old, New, Borrowed, Blue will be updated over the weekend, but I'm hitting a road-block on reading SS so that might be updated over thanksgiving break. Please bear with me! Thanks a bunch- Toodle-doo!**

**-Stixer111**


	6. Something Blue

**A/N- Sorry for my lateness, But here's the next chapter. I am still working on Reading SS, it should be up soon! I Don't own Harry potter, but would love to!**

Something Blue

Ginny's eyes then landed finally on the blue heart necklace around her neck, and she started to tear up.

~_flashback_~

"_That was adorable!" cooed Angelina as Teddy and Victoire ran back, presumably to prepare for their duties as flower girl and ring barer. "Now we have the bracelets," said Hermione, refusing to be distracted from Ginny's predicament, "now all we need is a necklace." Right on cue, a male voice called "Can we come in?" "Yes" yelled Ginny, blatantly ignoring Hermione's frantic head shaking. The door opened, and in filed all of Ginny's brothers. "Something for our sister" started George _

"_To remind her of her poor older brothers" continued Fred_

"_On this happy day" they finished together, presenting her a blue box with a theatrical bow. _

"_We picked that out by ourselves!" said Ron, looking proud of himself. Bill, Charlie, and Percy looked like they were trying not to roll their eyes. The twins had no such reservations. Ginny opened the box with some trepidation, she had seen Ron's idea of good fashion, and well, it wasn't very pretty. As soon as she opened the box however, all her doubts vanished, and her eyes began to tear. Inside was a delicate silver chain, and on it a heart shaped pendant, studded with stones in varying shades of blue. But it was the back that touched her the most. Around the edges of the pendant were engraved the names of her brothers: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, and in the center, a promise: Always and Forever. She put on the necklace and held out her arms. Within seconds, she was enveloped in a massive bear hug. That is, until Hermione noticed the time, and yelled at the boys to get out, so the girls could put the finishing touches on Ginny's ensamble._

~_end flashback_~

Ginny wped the tears from her eyes and muttered, "Something Blue"

**A/N- This is not the end, there will be an Epilogue! **


	7. Epilogue

**A/N- Argh! I am a horrible person and deeply ashamed of myself. The only explanation I can offer is that I lost the book I wrote this story in. I found it recently, while I was giving my closet a well deserved cleaning. So now, without further ado the epilogue. Okay so I lied, disclaimer first: I do not own Harry Potter, All rights belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. **

Epilogue

As Ginny walked down the aisle, the poem continued to beat a steady rhythm in her brain. _**Something Old.**_She looked at her father, walking her down the aisle. She looked at her mother, crying in the front row. She looked at her brothers, their faces displaying various emotions. This was her family, and she knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that they would always be by her side, helping her throughout her life. _**Something new. **_She looked at Harry, the man she loved. The man she had known since she was ten. The man with whom she would start a new chapter of her life. _**Something borrowed. **_She looked at the quiet peacefulness and tranquility about her, feeing that it was borrowed from someone else's life, for hers had always been wild and chaotic. She vaguely wondered when the twins would set off a firework under Percy's chair, or when 2 year old Dominique would get fussy and perform some troublesome accidental magic. It was bound to happen sooner or later. _**Something blue. **_It was under a clear blue sky that she exchanged her vows and became Mrs. Harry Potter.

**A/N- That's it, I'm done. Once again I apologize for the frankly shameful delay in updating, and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are love.**


End file.
